Getting The Guy
by dailyangel88
Summary: Set about a month after Crazy, Phoebe finally tells someone about her feelings for Joey but will this make things better or worse? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is going to be my first multi chapter fic for Phoebe and Joey, due to some reviews who said I had to keep going with the Joey/Phoebe romance I thought...what the heck I'll do it. So here we go, I'm a sucker for a happy ending so I can't see this one ending badly and who doesn't love a little Joey love :P Enjoy the first chapter.**

Phoebe walked into Monica and Chandler's apartment and Chandler smiled at her.

"Hey Phoebs, what's going on?" he asked as he flipped through the news paper.

She bit her lip before moving to sit down "Well....here....you...." she pushed a magazine off of the table and Chandler gave her a curious look before taking a sip of orange juice.

"Something wrong Phoebs?" he asked as he picked up the magazine.

"Well here's the thing, Chandler I like Joey" she decided that a direct approach would work best with him.

He gave her a blank look before gasping "Oh!"

"Yeah oh!" she said, not knowing what else to say.

"Well Phoebs, does Joey know? Or Monica?" he asked, helping people was not his strong point and he would most probably give her the wrong advice.

"No just you, I don't know why but I thought you would be the easiest to tell" she looked down.

"Have you considered telling...you know, Joey?" he asked, cringing.

Phoebe gave him a look "No...We have a great friendship and I don't want to screw that up, but on the other hand I love him so I don't know what to do."

Chandler chocked on his drink "Love?!"

"Yeah, I love Joey Tribianni" she said with a small quirk of the lips.

"OH MY GOD" Phoebe cringed as Monica and Rachel's voice rang out behind her.

She turned "hey guys what's up?"

Monica flung her coat off and handed it to Rachel "What's up is that you just told Chandler that you love Joey!" her voice was shrill.

"I heard it too so don't even try to deny it!" Rachel hung up both coats and took a seat next to Chandler, Monica following.

"When did you figure out that you were in love Joey?" Rachel asked.

"Um I don't know about a month ago" Phoebe admitted, waiting for the reaction.

"Why did you not tell us, we're your best friends" Monica sounded slightly hurt and Rachel was pouting.

"You guys I'm sorry but I've been so confused lately that I don't think I would have been able to tell you anything that made sense. I don't want to lose him, but I want to go for it, what do I do?" she look at the pleadingly.

Monica froze "I got it! Chandler, go talk to Joey, try to get his opinion on Phoebe, we'll see what we have to work with. Rachel you go get the curling iron, makeup, nail polish the works" Rachel and Chandler both stood and went off in their own directions, they were on a mission.

Phoebe looked at Monica strangely "what are you going to do?"

"We're going to get you your man."

**_TBC..._**

**_AN: So what do you think, trashworthy or worth another few chapters?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter two :) Thanks for the reviews everyone.**

Phoebe looked herself over, her hair was in loose ringlets and her eyes were smoky, Monica not wanting to overdo the effect gave her some subtle cherry lip gloss. Se glanced down at what she was wearing, the top was Rachel's, it was a classic black shoulder top that had a black silk ribbon. The skirt was Monica's, it was a faded blue and was two inches above her knee and on her feet were black wedges.

"Phoebs you look hot" Rachel said encouragingly.

Sure Phoebe knew how to look good but this was out of her style...however if it helped bag her man then she was all for it.

Monica nodded in agreement and gave her a push "Now let's see Chandler's reaction" she said as the girls walked out of her bedroom.

Chandler was at the table reading the newspaper, his back to them.

"Oh Chandler, may we present the new Phoebe Buffay" Rachel smiled widely.

Chandler turned and stared at the blonde in shock "Phoebs you look....."

"Slutty? Is the outfit too slutty?" Phoebe asked, looking down.

"No, you look beautiful" Chandler gave her a warm smile and she relaxed "besides slutty is my department" he joked, making her smile.

"As if we would dress you slutty" Monica gave her a look.

"Sorry, just nervous I guess" Mon and Rachel exchanged a look; it wasn't like Phoebe to be so unsure, whatever feeling's she had for Joey must of ran deep.

"Hey its okay sweetie, he's going to loose it when you walk in wearing that...I mean literally he might loose it" Rachel have her a warm hug "Now go and get the man of your dreams, I'm more than sure you've starred in a few of his" she said with a cheeky smile.

Ross walked in the apartment and stopped dead in his tracks "Wow, Phoebe you look great, going somewhere nice?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am, I'm going to go and see if Joey likes me" she stated and made her way around him.

Ross opened and closed his mouth like a fish "She...She likes Joey!?"

Rachel, Mon and Chandler al nodded and said "Yeah!"

"God Ross keep up" Rachel teased before taking a seat next to Chandler.

~~  
Phoebe decided to go for the casual approach so she just opened the door and walked in; Joey was eating half a pizza and watching some cartoon but he stopped when he saw her.

"Wow Phoebs" he gave her a grin.

"You like?" She did a twirl and sat on the counter.

"Are you kidding me? You look" he put his slice of pizza down "Stop eating hot."

Phoebe grinned "thanks Joey."

"So what's the occasion?" he asked.

"Actually I dressed up just for you Joey" she said timidly, wondering how he'd respond.

"Well I'm honoured but why?" he pushed his pizza aside and lowered the volume on the television.

She stood and began to pace.

"Okay well here's the thing, I really need to talk to you" she looked him straight in the eye.

"About...?"

"Joey I.....like you."

TBC..........

**AN: Hmm, my my how will this go. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I was really surprised to get recent feedback on this story but I was definitely happy about it :) I'm so glad that people are enjoying the story, and thankyou all for your reviews, they make my day. This is the final chapter for this story because it was never supposed to be long. I hope you all enjoy it.**

"How do you think it's going over there?" Rachel asked nervously.

"I'm sure its fine, he's probably confessing his love for her right now!" Monica gushed, dreamy eyed.

"O-kay Mon no more Colin Firth movies for you!" Chandler gave her a look.

"What? I like being romantic, wouldn't it be so great if they shared a kiss...then things would start to heat up....maybe the counter would be the setting..." Rachel and Chandler stared at her.

"A porno was stuck in the VCR" she gave Chandler a look and Rachel laughed at his blush.

"Alright lets go check on Joey and Phoebe shall we" Chandler ushered them out of the apartment.

* * *

The way Joey looked at Phoebe reminded her slightly of a possum, his eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth was hanging open.

"I.....Phoebs.....I don't know what to say" he stammered "I...I can't even eat" he shoved the pizza away from him.

"Well, saying that you return the feeling would be really nice" she smiled nervously.

"Phoebs....I've known you for so long....You're one of my best friends....I need some pizza" he took a large bite out of it and she waited anxiously.

"Joey...just tell me, do you think that maybe one day in the very near future you'd return these feelings or is that not possible?" She took a seat across from him.

He gave her a smile and caressed her cheek "You're amazing Phoebe, for a while now I've had feelings for you, there's nothing I want more than to be with you in every way possible."

She grinned "So does this mean, we're going to be...official?" she asked, hoping for the right answer.

"Yes, we can be abysmal together" he grinned but at her blank look he continued "That's not how you use that is it."

She shook her head "No, but I don't care" Phoebe grinned and moved closer to him, capturing his lips in a kiss.

"Joey I......love you" she smiled.

"......I love you too Phoebe" he kissed her again.

"Can we come in!?!?" Monica and Rachel's voices rang out from behind the closed door.

Phoebe opened the door and grinned "I'm with Joey!"

Both girls shrieked and hugged their friend, Chandler clapped Joey on the back and Ross did the same.

"Oh my God!" Everyone stopped to look at Rachel making her blush "I'm just so happy for them."

Ross was the only one who kept looking at her after everyone else had laughed and started talking again "hey Rach" he smiled.

"Hey" she smiled back.

Phoebe was the only one who noticed that Ross slid his hand over and took Rachel's smaller hand in his.

Maybe all her friends would get a happy ending after all.

**_End_**

**AN: well that's it :) I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are like chocolate, you can't get enough ;)**


End file.
